


Happy Valentine's Day!

by monsieur_scythebeef



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Jackrabbit Valentine's Day, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieur_scythebeef/pseuds/monsieur_scythebeef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy (belated) Valentine's Day everybody!</p><p>Have some Jackrabbit fanart fluff to drown in~~<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Valentine's Day everybody!
> 
> Have some Jackrabbit fanart fluff to drown in~~<3
> 
> I assure you, I'm still working on WH, but until the next chapter uploads (amidst sporadic crashes), have a Jackrabbit doodley-doo.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart can also be found on my tumblr monsieur-scythebeef.tumblr.com


End file.
